Just A Soft Small Smile
by OceanicGirl
Summary: Being homeless teaches you to appreciate small simple gestures, a smile - for example - that despite being simple and not special or extraordinary can change your whole life. Short OS about a Christmassy smile that changes two lives, two people, two destinies, two futures because small things can often make a huge difference. Christmas & fluff!


**Merry Christmas you all, hope you're having a great day celebrating with your family, surrounded by the Christmassy magical atmosphere.**

 **Just a simple and short one shot I came up with like an hour ago and decided to share with you, consider it a little Christmas present.**

 **[Of course I haven't abandoned The Part-Time Nanny, I'm working on the next chapter that should be out in a few days... just wanted to write something Christmassy]**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Divergent Trilogy**

Just a soft smile. A stranger's smile. A sweet one. It can mean a lot, it can make someone's day. Just this little gesture holds so much power.

Tris can tell you so after that first day, after their first meeting, after that snowy, freezing and lonely Christmas morning spent on the cold and hard pavement in that tight and dark alley, invisible to most people, half hidden under some warm yet old and ratty blankets: her festive dress for a special day she had no one and no thing to celebrate with. Just the cold footpath under her legs, her smelly covers and her empty tummy growling every now and then, half used to the lack of food but still struggling with hunger.

Being homeless is hard, living out in the streets especially in winter isn't easy at all, being lonely is sad, being cold isn't pleasant, having your lips and hands all cracked is painful. But all this teaches you a lot: you learn to appreciate the smallest attentions, the smallest gifts, the smallest gestures that probably look meaningless and stupid to anyone who has not experienced what your life feels like.

Being homeless can make you a closed-off drunk violent or turn you into the most human, compassionate and easily-amazed person, two sides of the same coin.

Tris belonged to the second category: on the outside she surely had hardened a little bit out of necessity but her heart and soul were still extremely sensible, kind, helpful, joyful, naive and tender, still full of life and love - despite her situation, despite the darkness and loneliness all around her, inside she was the simple sweet girl she had always been, the grateful and selfless soul always there, with her, her hopeful and positive attitude never leaving her side, her love for that period of the year still evident in the way she often found herself staring up at the colorful and shining decorations and snow flakes.

And that morning his particular smile caught and awaken that part of her that on that Christmas day was a little asleep and numb, his cordial expression lightening her sparkle up, magically.

Christmas magic.

Two rosy full lips cropping up from a blue scarf and tilted up - slightly but for her without any doubt, a simple soft smile addressed to her and her only.

That was what caught her at first, not his eyes - deep, blue and captivating as she would have discovered later and found herself lost in many many times -, not his figure - tall, lean and strong as she would have had time and occasions to appreciate -, not his clothes - rich and refined, soft under her fingers as she would have eventually noticed - nor his handsomeness: nothing but his smile...

Who knows maybe she had somehow sensed that it was a rare one, a precious and special one that despite being small - not imperceptible but soft - was so important, significant and - as they would have discovered days, weeks, moths and years later - destined to change their lives, both of them.

Both Tris' and Tobias'

Because smile after smile, wave after wave, cup of hot chocolate after cup of chocolate, touch after touch, date after date, kiss after kiss, Christmas after Christmas, ring after ring and love demonstration after love demonstration their lives would have never been the same as before, the same as before that special and magical Christmas day when two strangers met, their hearts started racing in their chests, their souls recognized their mates and their lives finally took the right direction.

And it all happened thanks to a smile, just a soft simple smile.

 **Well hope you enjoyed, comments and reviews are always appreciated.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AGAIN**

 **~OceanicGirl**


End file.
